This is My Life: A Sara Sidle Story
by eclaregurl
Summary: Sara's life has never been normal. Since she was little with abuse and her mother killing her father leaving her in the system going from one foster family to another. Now with her crimial investigative career and her work family, Sara has decided to bring a system child into her life. Sara's life is changing and she couldn't be happier! please read and reveiw!
1. Jasmine Ava

**A/N: Hey I got a new stoy! I hope you like it! I don't own CSI or its characters, I did create Jasmine and Kati. Enjoy!**

Sara burst into the break room squealing and smiling widely, startling her friends. "I don't believe it!" the tall brunette practically yelled waving a slightly crumpled paper in the air. Warrick looked at Catherine, Nick, and Greg, who looked back at him, almost scared of Sara. None of them had ever seen their friend act like that. Rolling his eyes at his teammates, Warrick decided to be the brave one, and walked up to Sara, who was jumping up and down, took her arms gently and pushed them down to her sides. "Easy, Sara! Calm down and we will ask you what happened," he chuckled to the brunette who was like a little sister to him. Still grinning, Sara tried to control herself. "Sorry, guys! I'm just so excited!" Sara said hugging each of her friends in turn. "What's up?" Nick asked her. She handed the paper to her Texan brother as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned on him. "A letter?" Nick asked looking at her sideways. "An e-mail. Read it!" Sara told him.

"Ok," the Texan cleared his throat excitement clearly building in each word he read, "'Dear Miss Sidle, we are pleased to inform you that your adoption has been accepted for the seven year old, Jasmine Ava Reynolds, now Sidle. Since your first visit she has not stopped talking about how much she wants to live with you and is excited that she will be dropped off with you at 9:00 tomorrow morning. We wish the both of you lots of luck!' That's great, Sara!"

"She is wonderful, guys! You will just love her! She has dark brown curly hair, tan skin, oval shaped brown eyes, and the most adorable dimples! She loves Taylor Swift! I wanted to make sure I got at least one kid out of the system like I was. I chose her because she has been in the system since she was one, when she was left with a babysitter and her parents went to dinner and never came back because of the car crash," Sara looked at them with sad eyes thinking of what Jasmine must have gone through her first seven years of her life. "Sara, you are going to be a fantastic mother!" Catherine said placing her arm reassuringly over her shoulders, "And she seems like you already!" "Thanks, Cath!" Sara said becoming excited again.

"Can't wait to meet her, Sara!" Startled, the group looked to the door to find Grissom leaning against the door frame. Chuckling, their bearded supervisor spoke again, "Now, Sara, Catherine you two are together tonight. See you later." He handed them the sliver of paper with the known information on it as they walked out with their arms linked. "I can't wait till nine! They are dropping her off here at the lab," Sara informed her friend. "Don't worry, Sara," the redhead assured her, "The hours will fly by, and you will have your little girl in your arms before you know it!"

8:50 a.m.

Sara was pacing back and forth in the tiny DNA lab not hearing a word Wendy said to her and Catherine. Catherine and Wendy's chuckling brought her back to the present. "What?" Sara asked confused. "Wendy solved the case for us," Catherine informed her still chuckling, seeing Sara was not paying attention again she spoke again, "Go Sara, I'll take care of the paper work. Go see your daughter!" "Oh, thanks, Cath!" Sara said hugging her before she ran out the door. "I want to meet her!" Wendy called after her, chuckling again.

Sara was leaning against the front desk daydreaming about how her life was changing. Warrick, Greg, Nick, and Grissom were sitting in chairs near her but not to close, they wanted to give Sara a little space before meeting Jasmine. A tiny but excited voice brought Sara back to reality, "Sara!" Jasmine yelled just before she crashed into Sara's waiting arms. Picking up the small seven year old, Sara hugged her close and whispered, "I missed you!" "I missed you too! Sara?" Jasmine asked as she pulled back from the hug. "Yes, Sweetie?" Sara looked at her daughter. "Can I call you Mommy?" Jasmine asked, her brown eyes getting bigger. Grinning Sara's voice was barely above a whisper, "Nothing would make me happier, Jazzy!" Sara noticed Jasmine still had the doll Sara had brought her when they first met; it made her smile remembering how much the girl loved her new dolly Julie, an American Girl doll. Sara heard the boys whisper next to her how in love they were with Jasmine already, how beautiful and sweet she is. "Jazzy?" Sara asked her with a slight smirk. "Yes, mommy?" Jasmine tried the name out. "Remember the pictures I showed you?" Seeing her nod, Sara continued, "Let me see if you remember their names?" "Ok!" Sara waved Grissom, Greg, Warrick, and Nick over to them.

As soon as Nick was close enough, Jasmine launched herself into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hi, Uncle Nicky!" Speechless, Nick just hugged her back. After finding his words, Nick spoke, "Hi, Jaz! So what has your mommy told you about me?" Jasmine giggled, "You're from Texas and you are the youngest of seven. You're like a big brother to Mommy." "Sounds 'bout right!" Nick told her as he started to tickle her. Unable to stop giggling, Jasmine squealed, "Stop Uncle Nicky! I gotta meet ever'body!" "Ok," the Texan laughed as he kissed her head as passed her to Greg. "Hi, Uncle Greggy!" Jasmine giggled. Before Greg could speak, Jasmine continued, grinning, "You are like a goofy little brother to Mommy. You used to be the DNA lab tech and now you are a CSI like Mommy, Uncle Nicky, Uncle Warrick, and Uncle Gris!" She waved to Warrick and Grissom as she said their names. "That's right, Beautiful!" Greg said kissing her cheek. Lindsey and Kati, Wendy's niece, walked in with their babysitter.

Sara was grinning at the scene in front of her, "Would you guys like to help us get Jaz settled at my new house?" Catherine went to hug her daughter and asked Sara surprised, "When did you move out of your apartment, Sara?" The ten year old blonde giggled from her mother's arms, "When me 'n' Kati hung out with her a couple times." Wendy, who had just walked in, looked at Kati. "Yep!" the nine year old brunette nodded as she hugged her aunt. Nick chuckled, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see this house!" Everyone agreed and followed Sara to their cars.

Jasmine skipped out to the car holding Warrick and Grissom's hands, since she didn't get a chance to introduce herself to them really. Kati and Lindsey were whispering before turning to their mom and aunt with hopeful eyes, "Can we ride with Aunt Sara and Jaz? Pweeze?" Catherine chuckled, "If it's ok with Sara." "Same," Wendy said smiling. "Come on, Jaz, Lindz, and Kati!" Sara told them grinning and holding the back door open for them. On the way to Sara's house, the three girls became fast friends; they were already planning sleepovers.

With her friends following close behind in their cars, Sara pulled up to a decent sized two story house. "Wow! This is our house, mommy?" Jasmine squealed. "Sure is, baby!" the brunette informed her daughter as she got out of the car. "Come on!" Lindsey and Kati said to Jasmine as they got out and grabbed her hands. Everyone started to pull in behind Sara and get out of their cars. "Wow, Sara, this your new house?" Catherine questioned. "Yep!" Sara told her with a small smirk, "Go ahead, Cath, ask! I know you are dying to know!" Everyone followed Sara and the girls into the house. "I don't know what you mean, Sara," Catherine gulped because she knew exactly what Sara meant. Sara grinned at her friends, "You are all wondering how I can afford this house! I know you are! You're just too polite to ask!" Sara turned to her friends excitedly, "My dad's sister found me! Apparently, I have this inherence from dad and I come from a bit of money on his side and my aunt gave me the money with the deal that we would catch up soon!" "Congratulations, Sara!" her friend told her. "Will I get to meet her mommy?" Jasmine asked tugging on Sara's jacket. Picking the small girl up, Sara hugged her, "Of course, Jaz! In fact I told her all about you guys and she wants to meet you guys eventually too! How 'bout a tour guys?" "Sure!"

After showing everyone the downstairs, Sara led her group upstairs. "And this is your new room, Jasmine! I had Lindz and Kati help me with your room the most. What we did was take things you told me you liked and made your room that way." "Yea, we hope you like it!" Lindsey and Kati told her. Sara opened the door and everyone followed Jasmine into her new room. There was a perfectly rectangle cut in the wall that contained a bed with curtains to cover it and a loft area above it. "We had a little help because I had a wall replaced with a break down wall so you can have a bedroom/ playroom in one or 2 different rooms. The loft area up there contains many things for Julie, for example there is a dresser with clothes, a bed, toys, pets for her, and a small table and chairs for her. And that basket is for you to set her in then you climb the ladder, and pull the basket up!" "Cool! Come on, Lindz! Come on, Kati! Bring your dollies!" Jasmine squealed as she put Julie in the basket and climbed the ladder. "You sit here with Julie, Kit!" Lindsey said to her American Girl doll as she placed her in the basket and followed Jasmine. "You sit with them too, Molly!" Kati said doing the same with her American Girl doll and following her friends.

Sara watched them climb the ladder and pull their dolls up, looking as if she was unsure if Jasmine was truly happy with everything. Nick grinned at the girl he claimed as his little sister, "You did great, Sara, really! Jaz is happy: she loves her room, she already has two new best friends, and most importantly she has you!" He wrapped her in a hug as everyone agreed with him. "Let's leave them to play, and get some breakfast from my new kitchen?" Sara asked grinning. Everyone nodded and started to follow her back downstairs. With a small smirk, Sara turned to look at them slightly, "Maybe some Rock Band? Or Karaoke?" "Man, did your aunt spoil you or what?" Warrick chuckled. The rest of the team joined in laughing as they helped Sara make some breakfast.


	2. Aunt Melody Rizzo

It had been a few weeks since Jasmine had come to live with Sara, and they couldn't be happier! The team and the girls loved her, so that just made Sara even more overjoyed at her decision. Sara had this night off, so she was asleep in her queen sized bed and her daughter was sleeping in her hole in the wall bed that she just loved. Sara slightly awoke to the sound of light crying. "JASMINE!" Sara exclaimed in a loud whisper, as she got up and threw her pink terry cloth robe on over her blue spaghetti strap pajama top and pink and blue striped pajama bottoms. Going down the hall to Jasmine's room, Sara could hear her little girl's cry get louder. Sara ran to Jasmine, who was still asleep, crying, and squirming to get away from whatever was terrifying her. Sara wrapped her arms around Jasmine gently waking her. Jasmine looked up into the eyes of her mother, "Mommy! I was so scared! Someone kidnapped Kati and Lindz from the school we will go to in a few months, then you guys started to process the scene then Aunt Wendy and Aunt Cath were gone!" Jasmine sobbed a few times before continuing. "Then it was just me, you, and Uncle Gris! Then Uncle Gris and you were shot and left me alone! Oh, Mommy!" "Oh, Jaz! I will never let that happen, Baby!" Sara informed her as she rocked her, "Do you want to sleep with me in my room tonight?" Jasmine sleepily nodded against her chest as Sara carried her back to her room. Sara set Jasmine on the bed and they both fell back asleep peacefully; Jasmine secure in her mother's arms.

"Hello out there, Las Vegas! You're listening to 95.5 KWNR-Vegas Country! It's 9 o'clock, so here's a favorite, 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift!" the radio DJ announced from the alarm clock. Slowly waking up and smiling at the song that was just chosen, Sara whispered to the girl in her arms, "Jasmine sweetie? It's time to get up." Seeing her daughter try to subtly refuse to wake up, Sara smirked, "If you hurry and get dressed, we can listen to Taylor Swift while we eat breakfast before we go meet Aunt Mel at the park!" Before Sara could blink, Jasmine jumped out of the bed and ran to her room.

Giggling, Sara went to get dressed too. She picked out a pair of jeans and her navy blue t-shirt with red letters that looked like blood saying on the front, "I solve puzzles…" and the back saying, "with the Las Vegas Crime Lab." A few songs later, Sara was standing in front of her bathroom mirror trying to get her hair to cooperate, and not frizz out, and singing, "Oh, I brought to you courtesy… Of the Red, White and Blue…" Jasmine ran in the bathroom wearing her new light pink denim jumper with her pink mid-shin length leggings, white braided rope belt, and her black Converse shoes. "You're not ready yet?" she squeaked. Laughing Sara stopped singing, "Neither are you sweetie. I mean, have you seen your hair? You look like the Bride of Frankenstein!" "Grrrr…" Jasmine growled as she stretched her arms in front of her like Frankenstein. "Very funny," Sara giggled finally getting her hair to stop frizzing and pulling it into a high ponytail, "Now go get your hair wet so I can brush out your beautiful curls!" After getting Jasmine's hair to fall into perfect curling brown pigtails, the pair skipped downstairs to enjoy their breakfast of Corn Pops and fruit cups, and listen to many Taylor Swift songs.

"Ten o'clock! We've got to get to the park, Jaz! Aunt Mel will be waiting!" Sara said trying to usher Jasmine to the door and turn off the music at the same time. Starting to head to the door, Jasmine ran upstairs, "Wait!" Out of breath Jasmine ran back down and to the car were Sara was waiting. Jasmine buckled herself in and turned to buckle Julie in, "I couldn't leave without Jules, Mommy. She has to meet Aunt Mel too! See I dressed her in her red plaid, bows for spaghetti straps shirt and rolled up shorts and her shoes that are like my Converses but have cherries on them." "That's a good outfit," Sara told her, "And I agree Aunt Mel would want to meet her."

"Sara?" a woman with short light brown hair ask as she walked up to the girls. "Yes?" Sara asked turning from Jasmine. "My name is Melody Rizzo. Are you Sara Sidle?" Melody asked. Realization crossed her face as Sara recognized the woman in front of her as the woman who had been pictured with her father in pictures she saw when she was little, "Aunt Mel?" "Oh, Sara! I haven't seen you since you were a baby, before your father took you and your mother and just left one day," Melody told her with a teary smile. "Oh, this is my daughter I told you about over the phone. Aunt Mel, this is Jasmine," Sara said after she hugged her aunt. "Hi, Auntie Mel!" Jasmine squealed. "Hi, Jasmine!" Melody said kneeling down to her level, "Are you taking good care of Sara for me?" "Yea! I love mommy! When we first met she brought me a dolly! See this is Julie! I picked her outfit just for meeting you today, same with mine!" Jasmine told her. "It's a wonderful outfit, sweetie, they both are!" Melody said hugging her new great niece.

After a few hours of catching up, Melody suggested they go find some lunch. "How 'bout our house? I want you to see what your money went to!" Sara asked. "Can we take Subway home, Mommy?" Jasmine begged. "Sounds good to me, Jas. Let's go, Sara," Melody told them.

After hanging around the house and chatting some more, the doorbell rang. Sara looked at the clock before hurrying to answer the door, "I totally forgot that its Saturday night, Karaoke night! I bet that's the girls, Jaz! We would love for you to join us, Aunt Mel; the girls would love to meet you!" Melody chuckled, "You don't have to twist my arm!"

"Lindz and I brought soda!" Catherine called as she burst in the door and hugged Sara. "And me 'n' Aunt Wendy brought pizza! Mmmm, pizza!" Kati announced. Lindsey hugged Jasmine before running up to Melody, "Hi! I'm Lindsey and this is my mommy, Catherine, an' Wendy an' her niece and my friend Kati!" Melody knelt down to her level smiling, "Hi, Lindsey, I'm Sara's aunt. Call me Mel or Aunt Mel, any of you can call me either." Wendy held her hand out to shake her hand, "Nice to meet you Aunt Mel!" "Hi!" Kati squealed next to her. Melody looked around at her niece and great niece's friends, "Are we going stand around and chit-chat or are we going to sing?"

Ten minutes later there were plates of pizza and cups of soda everywhere and Sara and Jasmine were singing at the top of their lungs, "You should've said, "No", you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go!"

After they all sang many more songs, Lindsey turned to Jasmine, "Hey, so Kati is going to come over to my house do you want to come over too?" Jasmine then turned to Sara, "Can I, please?" "So, what's the plan, Cath?" Sara asked her. Catherine shrugged, "Well, I figured Kati and Jas would just stay with us till shift then I would just take them all to Mary's, does that work?" "Sure, sounds like a plan," Sara smiled. "Ok, now can I sing with you Sara?" Kati asked.

It was four in the morning when everyone started to yawn. "Wow, do you guys really stay up this late every Saturday?" Melody asked the group. "Did I not tell you we work the night shift at the crime lab?" Sara giggled, "We don't get home till bout nine thirty!" "That's not what I meant, Sara, dear," Melody smiled. "Don't worry, Aunt Mel, she knew what you meant," Catherine laughed, "It's just when she is awake for a very long time she gets crazy! But you have to be careful, too, sometimes she gets really giggly but other times she can get angry, but that mostly only happens when we are on a case." "I think we should let Sara get some sleep, so she will be fully rested when she comes back to work tomorrow, well tonight," Wendy said with a giggle.


End file.
